Commander Qball
Who is Commander Qball? Commander Qball (or just Qball for short) is a twitch streamer and current leader of a group known as The I.D.I.O.T.S. Not much is known about him or his true identity, but he is represented by a stock image of a piece of toast with a usually smiling face drawn on it. His limbs are also drawn on as well and he occasionally wears a hat or another type of clothing depending on the setting or time. The Creator claims the reason why the toast looks very low-budget, is because it is simply just the "art-style" but it's clear that he's just bad at drawing. The toast picture has also been used as a mascot of sorts for The I.D.I.O.T.S. Personality Commander Qball is meant to be a mysterious character, though The Creator has stated that he has hid various information about Qball and his origins throughout The I.D.I.O.T.S. website, his social media, and his streams. He describes Qball as someone that has a similar personality to him, but each aspect of the personality could be exaggerated or twisted up. The Creator has also accidentally made slip out in his season 1 discussion stream, that there are multiple Commander Qballs from different dimensions and a different one operates on every game and social platform. This has been reflected by Qball showing signs of having no complete knowledge of anything that happens on his streams or social media and vice versa. When playing sea of thieves, Qball seems to show signs of being more quiet and reserved although his personality does a complete 180 if anything exciting or bad happens to him or his allies. In Warframe, he shows similar signs of reservation but is a lot more calculating and patient. When on discord, Qball is more irritable and scheming, while on twitter he shows signs of extreme curiosity towards everything, like a child or a robot that wants to be more human. Likes * Steak * Jojo's Bizzare Adventure * Memes * IKEA * The Ocean Hates * The Cold * Fortnite * Games like LOL * Rap music * Children History I decided not to add Discord Qball's history because I already explained it in the Alternate Universes Section I also didn't do one for Twitter Qball because he doesn't really do anything that requires a wiki section yet. Season 1 Pirate Qball Pirate Qball is a part of a special branch of pirate in the Sea of Thieves called the Brave Vanguards. The Brave Vanguards are the titles given for some of the first pirates to enter into the Sea of Thieves in the new era of pirates. However, this happens before the start of the series so we only know as much as Qball mentions of it. He did mention that he only barely became a vanguard because he had arrived into the Sea of Thieves just one week before the first wave of pirates entered. Originally, Qball had entered the Sea of Thieves as a lone explorer looking to find new things as opposed to arriving for piracy like most of the vanguards, but after going through a large amount of trouble going through a voyage on episode 1, Qball decided that he needed to bend his morals to survive in the world after a stormy voyage stranded him on an island and he was struck by lighting twice. This lead him to realize that if he had a team, he could have kept his ship a float and the best way to get a mighty crew and a mighty crew has a mighty leader, so if he could survive all of that and still have his morale, he had to have been mighty. This lead to him roam the world searching for potential crew members to join his ranks. He did find relative success with making some friends and members but most of the people in those streams were one-time characters so it is unknown if they'll ever have relevance again. The pattern of meeting new pirates and helping them out throughout multiple filler episodes until one day, Qball ran into a group of pirate legends that suddenly betrayed him and imprisoned him. This enraged Qball and as a result, he threatened to demolish him and his crew, which were named "The Booty Lickers". After his declaration of war against them, Qball was suddenly freed by an outside force where he ran back to his crew and informed them of the incoming battle. Unfortunately for him, The I.D.I.O.T.S. were low in numbers (according to Qball, there were only 3 other members at the time) and the enemy was of a considerably higher rank and status then them. This resulted in one of the members dropping out of the crew and putting The I.D.I.O.T.S. an even tighter spot. About two weeks after the start of the war, the leader of the Booty Lickers got bored of the conflict and dropped out, which caused The I.D.I.O.T.S. to win by default. Qball used this to his advantage and said The I.D.I.O.T.S. were so powerful, they beat an army of prate legends. While the story didn't exactly work out that way, it appeared to work as The I.D.I.O.T.S. saw a significant increase in members. This happened around the same time as Discord Qball's I.D.I.O.T.S. entered phase 2, which leads to the theory that some actions in one dimension can also affect another. After this, Qball heard rumors from Duke (The representative from a faction known as the Bilge Rats) that there's a weird guy hanging around in the southern part of the map. Qball, being bored at the time decided to look up on these rumors. There he stumbled upon a pirate called "Merry Merrick" playing the drums and whistling a catchy tune that told him that he would let him in with his business if he found all of he Journals, which he scattered around the Sea of Thieves. Reluctantly Qball decided to go along with his request. Qball then asked various pirates that he was passing if they had seen any journals. After a bit of asking around, Qball found all the journals, which was enough to gain Merrick's trust. Merrick informed him that he had been attacked by a giant beast from the sea that killed his crew and devoured his legs and he's been trying to get revenge on her ever since. Upon hearing the story, Qball promised to help Merrick by killing the monster. Merrick Informed him that the only way to get her to appear was to play a song that she hated on the drums. Qball's memory is very bad (and that transcends all the dimensions) so Qball had to listen to the song and get in with the rhythm as opposed to just playing it automatically. He got several other pirates together and they all played the song and that summoned the Megalodon.After a long struggle, Qball and his new friends managed to kill the Megalodon but Qball took a hard hit from it, giving him a large bite shaped scar that can rarely be seen due to the fact that Pirate Qball frequently wears long jackets over it. Feeling accomplished about his victory over the Megalodon, Qball begins to roam about the world on different adventures, such as fighting an outbreak of gunpowder skeletons, destroying harmful mermaid artifacts, etc. The next big adventure Qball found himself in was "The Great Gunpowder War", where he met new friends and exercised his battle tactics. This was one of the first times where we saw Qball get riled up and it certainly wasn't the last. Towards the end of the season 1, Qball was training a kid, new to the Sea of Thieves. Under normal circumstances, Qball would abandon the kid because he sees them as annoying hindrances that don't stop talking, but he decided to stay with him because he was in a good mood. His good mood was spoiled when his sloop was under attack by a hostile galleon after a profitable voyage . Qball requested that the kid get on the wheel while he returned fire to the enemy, but the kid ended up beaching the sloop while he was driving. This caused Qball to lose his cool, so he told the kid to get out of his way and make sure to keep the enemies off of the ship since they couldn't move and their supplies were running low. Qball grabbed a handful of explosive barrels from the crows nest and out of the 4 barrels, he only managed to successfully detonate 1 of them on the enemy because a sniper shot the rest of the barrels on the crows nest and the sloop began to take heavy cannon fire while multiple pirates boarded their ship. This caused Qball to get angrier, in which he slaughtered all the pirates on his ship, then he hijacked the enemy galleon and ran it straight through the outpost, destroying the enemy's method of attack. He then killed the last pirate and told him as he died: "gg man. You had me scared for a second." After turning in the loot, he then abandoned the kid with the beached sloop, further progressing his distrust in kids working with him. Several fillers later, Qball awakens at an outpost to find all the shopkeepers cowering in fear. After asking what's going on, he finds out that a series of skeleton armies have banded together and terrorized everyone in the sea of thieves. In an attempt to retain his good morals, Qball searches for answers on why the attacks were happening. He manages to deduce that a shopkeeper by the name of Wanda in the Golden Sands Outpost has some relation to the issue, with the biggest tip-off being that she was no longer working in the weapon smith post in the outpost and was replaced by her sister, Wonda (Who still works there to this day), who told Qball that Wanda went missing awhile ago and she was acting really weird prior to her disappearance. Qball didn't think there were any leads from there that could deal with the problem at hand when he noticed footprints leading from the weapon smith shop to the ocean, where there was an obvious imprint in the sand that there used to be a boat there. What worried him is that the footprints were slowly turning into skeleton footprints. Qball was suddenly reminded of an event that happened during one of the fillers where he went into Wanda's shop to buy a weapon only to find Wanda hiding something behind her back. After buying the weapon, Qball peeked back into the shop to find that Wanda was looking at a spot on her arm covered in a bandage with great interest. He walked back in only to find she hiding it once again. With the realization of something potentially going wrong, Qball rushed over in the direction of where the ship was headed. He couldn't find Wanda, but he did end up finding a series of journals that belonged to Wanda scattered across various islands. They told a tale of how Wanda and another shopkeeper, Salty (who Qball remembered to be an old shopkeeper that was around back when Qball had first come to the Sea of Thieves. He has since retired prior to the start of the series) doing a business collaboration to find a way to sell cursed cannonballs that were made from the cannon of the legendary pirate, Captain Flameheart. She attempted to test the effects of the cannonballs on Salty but there was a few setbacks when she realized that her cannonballs were heavily criticized by others. Enraged by this, Wanda succumbed to the curse, turning into a skeleton and changing her name to Captain Warsmith. She then lead countless armies of skeletons to construct ships and wreak havoc around the sea. Qball join up with a few other pirates and took on one of the fleets, just barely being able to defeat them. It has been said that Warsmith was defeated, but the skeleton ships and cursed cannonballs never stopped appearing. It is assumed that if she didn't die, she left to find Captain Flameheart and join his evil crew. Despite this concern, Qball went back about his business. After another few fillers, Qball woke up suddenly in a tavern with a mysterious lantern that resembled a kraken's eye. Although he was fascinated by the lantern, he had no memory of how he got it, or the events of the past weeks. Shortly after, he heard Duke talking about a section of the devil's shroud opening up and revealing a new hellish region to the public. Although it was his first time hearing about this, Qball felt a strange sense of Deja Vu and set out to find answers. After a long while of sailing, Qball managed to come across the land, brimming with volcanoes and boiling water. Qball came across an outpost and saw a pirate standing there. She told him that she had been trapped there for years and is just now coming across the many pirates that have come to explore the area. Qball began to have violent headaches. The pirate told him that a pirate named Stitcher Jim betrayed her and her crew and attempted to assassinate them all, but she survived. Qball used those clues to explore the region and came across several corpses of pirates that suffered from deaths that were clearly made to look like an accident. During his exploring he came across Stitcher Jim himself who told him that he had joined their crew because his boss wanted him to retrieve a mysterious box of goods that they had in their possession. This caused Qball to remember that he was on the very crew that had been attacked by Jim. Looking to help the crew out, he tagged along with them to see if he could find something new but upon discovering Jim's plans, he got into a scuffle with Jim resulting in Qball and the box flying overboard. When it was jostled, it released a mysterious energy that erased the memories of everyone and the box was never found. Since he found the answers that he was looking for, Qball attempted to leave the Devil's Roar, but the region did all it could to stop him from leaving, throwing countless molten rocks at his sloop and even getting chased out of the region by several megalodons. Qball managed to make it out, but the amount of struggles he encountered on his attempt at escape caused Qball to wonder if some kind of divine intervention was making him struggles as much as possible, but before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly cut off and the season ended. Tenno Qball The story begins with Qball in space, painting the interior of his orbiter. Qball states that he had been roaming through space for several years (for reasons that have yet to be explained), but not much has happened. He begins to mingle with other Tennos, fighting alongside others and attempting to trade resources with others. During one of his missions, Qball noticed that some of the loot he had gotten during a mission was part of a warframe known as Nekros Prime. Fascinated by the aesthetic and abilities of it, Qball made it his prime goal to build the frame. Along the way, Qball ran multiple kinds of mission, obtaining lots of frames, weapons, and experience along the way. Finally, after a long time, Qball was able to obtain Nekros Prime after buying a part from a random guy. Feeling fulfilled Qball felt that he could aim even higher, but he would need help. He then set off to create The I.D.I.O.T.S. Trivia * Qball wants to be a game developer, yet he is horrible at math. * Qball doesn't associate with people that he doesn't see as useful to him. This leads to others thinking he is reserved. * Qball has made another crew in the past, but it failed. * Qball was given the idea of the I.D.I.O.T.S. from when he was active in an Elite Dangerous faction known as the Federal Privateers. They still exist to this day, but they're going through a recession of activity. * Qball isn't really a commander or in any military position. He just likes how the word alliterates off of his name. * The Creator has confirmed that both Disord Qball & Twitter Qball are self-aware entities, but in different ways.